No Problem Too Big to Solve
by Shadow14
Summary: Another fight breaks out between the Gundam fighters and the bad guys. Will Millardo decide to help Heero and the others? Read, and find out...


No Problem Too Big to Solve (Narrator's P.O.V.)  
  
  
Written by Shadow  
(Section 1)  
  
One day, Heero Yuy was going for a little stroll in the local park. Since the war was long over, Heero had barely anything to do during the day. You could say that he was rather bored, and rather lonely. That's when Relena Peacecraft came along.  
  
"Hey, Heero!!" Relena shouted. "Whatcha doing?"  
  
"Hi, Relena. I'm doing nothing......Just going for a walk in the park," Heero replied. "What brings you around here?"  
  
"Oh, I moved, don't you remember??" Relena said.  
  
"Why.....It must have slipped my mind......Sorry," he said.   
  
"Don't apologize. It's quite all right. Say, why don't I buy you some ice cream? It might cheer you up since you seem so glum at the moment," Relena smiled. She took his hand, and took him out for ice cream. "Two Rocky Road, double scoop, please."  
  
"Comin' right up!" said the man at the counter of the Ice Cream Shop. A few minutes later, he had the ice cream ready in a cone for Relena and Heero. "Here ya go. $4.50 is your change."  
  
"Thank you very much," Relena said. "Bye!"  
  
"Bye, lil lady!" the man said. Heero and Relena decided to eat under the shade of a tree.  
  
"Relena............You didn't have to buy me ice cream, you know......" Heero said. He took a lick of his ice cream. He looked quite delighted from the taste. "Wow!! I never knew this ice cream was so good!"  
  
"Hee-hee. Yes, it is very good, and............" Relena started to say. Before she could finish, she fell unconscious. So did Heero.  
  
"Looks like my plan worked perfectly," snickered the man at the ice cream shop. "And that's only the start of it..."  
  
When Relena and Heero came to, they were in some sort of dungeon.  
  
"Ugh......Where are we??" asked Relena. Heero was already awake, but Relena had just fully woken up.  
  
"We're in a dungeon in Dr.Takani's office. Don't ask me who Dr.Takani is, but it's just the name I heard while I was eavesdropping through the wall here," Heero said quietly. "Takani said something about poisoning our ice cream so he could try to make us talk about the Gundams."  
  
"I see............But how come he wants to know about the Gundams????" Relena asked. "Shouldn't he have captured someone else than me?? Afterall, I don't even pilot a Gundam!"  
  
"Ahh, yes, but he captured you because your brother, Milliardo, has once piloted a Gundam, and you can talk to him about that," Heero answered. "Trust me, we both play a part in this..."  
  
"Ahhhh, I see you two have finally awoken from your deep sleep in wonderland," Dr.Takani snickered. "Now, I'm sure you guys remember me. I was the one who poisoned your ice cream." Relena was so ticked off at Dr.Takani, that she was going to beat him up a bit. Relena tried to get up, but she tripped because her feet were in long, heavy cuffs.  
  
"Ugh!! I swear that when I get these cuffs off my feet, I'm gonna kick his butt so hard that he'll kiss the moons!!!" Relena whispered to Heero.  
  
"You!! Girl!! Shut up this instant, or else!!!" Dr.Takani yelled at Relena.  
  
"Ha! Or else what?!!?" Relena shouted.  
  
"Or else.........Well.........I haven't really come up with that part yet, but I can put you back to sleep again, so you can't do a thing!!" Takani answered.  
  
"Ooooh, I'm shaking in my boots!" Relena snickered sarcastically.  
  
"Shh! I have a way to get you out of your cuffs. Just be quiet, and he'll go away so I can get off your cuffs, ok??" Heero whispered very quietly into Relena's ear.  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Here, use this tape recorder. Say something like: 'Dr.Takani!! Over here, sucker!!' , then throw it in the next room. I'll come up with a diversion while you do that. Trust me, the sound of someone saying something will draw him out of the room, so I can get your cuffs off so we can make our escape," Heero said.  
  
"Ok, roger that," Relena said. She took the recorder from his hand, and hid it behind her back. Heero then started teasing Dr.Takani to give Relena enough time to record something, and throw it to the next room.  
  
"Hey, Takani!! What kind of retro hair-do is that?!??!?!?!??" Heero laughed. He signaled Relena to start recording something. Afterall, he could only buy so much time.  
  
"Yo! Takani! Over here, ya loser!!! C'mon!! Aren'tcha gonna try and catch me?!??!?!?!!" Relena whispered into the recorder. She pushed the play button, and threw the tape recorder into the next room. The plan worked perfectly. Takani had fallen for it....  
  
"I'll get your cuffs off. Here, stick out your feet so I can blow them off," Heero said.  
  
"BLOW THEM OFF?!??!?!?!?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU NEVER SAID ANYTHING ABOUT BLOWING THEM OFF!!!!!!" Relena shouted at Heero, fiercely.  
  
"Don't worry, it's just a little minor device that will attract to the steel cuffs and blow them off without harming you," he replied as he laid the device on Relena's cuffs. 10 seconds later, the cuffs were off. "Hurry now!! I don't want to get caught by the mad scientist!!"  
  
"Gotcha!" Relena smiled as they ran out of sight. Relena and Heero had to find shelter someplace where Takani wouldn't find them. Heero had an idea.  
  
"Someone tell me there's a light bulb over my head!" Heero said jokingly. "I know where we can go!"  
  
"That's great!! Where do you think we can go, then?" Relena asked.  
  
"Trowa Barton's place. Either that, or Quatre Rebera Winner," Heero suggested. "Who's place do you think is the least obvious?"  
  
"Definitely Trowa's place," Relena said, relieved at the fact that they could go somewhere to hide from Takani. "Shall we get going, Heero?"   
  
"Sure thing, Relena," Heero smiled.   
  
"Wow, that's the first time I've seen you smile in a long time! I'm glad to see that you're becoming happier again," she said joyfully.   
  
"Yeah, I know. I haven't smiled.......Well, let's just narrow it down to a really, really, really long time," Heero said.  
  
"Ha, ha! Yeah," Relena agreed jokingly. So, the two went off to try and locate Trowa..........That's when Heero realized it'd be quicker if they went back to his place and did a search for Trowa.  
  
"What do you say we go back to my place, and do a search for Trowa on my laptop computer??" Heero suggested. "It's gonna be a lot quicker that way!"  
  
"Hmm.............You're right. Let's go to your place to do that......and.......and stuff," she trailed off.  
  
"What does 'and stuff' mean exactly??" Heero questioned, impatiently.  
  
"Well.......You and I both have feelings for each other.......I was thinking that we'd express it for once...." Relena said quietly. She felt rather embarrassed at what she just said.  
  
"You mean..........As in KISSING?!??!?!??!!!!!!!" Heero asked in a panic.  
  
"Maybe even more than that......" she winked at him.  
  
"..............." Heero just stood there, blushing a lot. "I'm too young for this stuff!"  
  
"Ha, ha! Yeah, right! We're 18.....We're aloud to have serious relationships," she said.  
  
"Yeah.........I know.........But I don't like mushy stuff!!!!! So........IN YOUR DREAMS, RELENA!!!!!!!" Heero shouted in disbelief. "Sigh......Let's just go to my place..........And no 'stuff' involved afterwards!"  
  
"Ok, ok! I just thought that you'd feel the same way!!" Relena shouted, disappointed in his answer.  
  
"I do like you, Relena, but we have more important things to do than just kiss, you know," Heero said as he held her hand, gently. They started walking to Heero's house, when Heero stopped, and gave her one, small little kiss on the lips. They actually kissed for quite a long time. By their count, 4.5 minutes......ACK!!! That really is a long time, huh?!  
  
"See?! I told ya that I liked you!" Heero kidded around.  
  
"Y-y-y-y-you kissed me???????!!!!!!!!!!" Relena was speechless. "Why did you kiss me?!!!!!!!??????????"   
  
"I don't know......Maybe because I like you!!" Heero said. "But I just don't want to go on a date with you yet. At least, not until we track down Trowa."  
  
"Oh fine.......Be that way!!!" she said with a smile. "Hey..........Isn't that Trowa over there??"Heero looked behind himself to find someone waving to him from across the street.  
  
"Hey, Heero!!!!! Over here, bud!!" Trowa called to him.   
  
"Trowa!!! I was just lookin' for ya now!!!!" Heero called back.  
  
"That's cool!!! ............" Trowa trailed off. "Wait a minute.........Why were you looking for me?!"  
  
"We got poisoned by a mad scientist names Dr.Takani, escaped, and then we thought we'd find you so we could have shelter where Dr.Takani wouldn't find us," Heero explained.   
  
"And what's this?? You two lovebirds are holding each other......Is this some sort of date??!" Trowa asked as he laughed.  
  
"IT'S NOT A DATE!!!!!!!!!!!! HONEST, IT ISN'T!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Heero yelled.   
  
"LIKELY STORY!!!!!!!!!!!! Mwah, ha, ha!!" Trowa laughed. "Hey, look behind you. Doesn't that guy look familiar??"  
  
"Wow, he.........sure does......But I forget who he is..........." Heero said.   
  
"B-b-brother?????" Relena asked. The man just turned around and the next thing you knew, he was gone. Vanished into thin air.   
  
"Relena??! Was that Milliardo??!?!???" asked Trowa as he came rushing over to her.  
  
"Yes, it was, for certain," Relena said speechlessly as she fell to her knees. "But everyone said he was dead...."  
  
"Well, I say we follow him!" Trowa said. "Come on!"  
  
"Ok, ok, ok!" Relena said. She followed behind Heero, who was behind Trowa. "Where do you think he was going in such a hurry??"  
  
"I honestly don't know," Heero replied. "But I think it must be something to do with Dr.Takani."  
  
"I agree," said Trowa. "You know how descreat your brother can be. Never telling anybody anything, always rushing off to do this or that, and most of all, he's usually screwed up in a mess with evil!"  
  
"Ha, ha! I'd say you know my brother pretty well!" Relena laughed. "But, just incase he's not mixed up in a mess with evil, I still need to follow him." Heero slowed down. So did Trowa. Relena just stood there, expecting something weird to happen anytime now...  
  
"I expected your company sometime soon. Too bad it had to be in such a bad situation.....in my case," Milliardo spoke as he hopped down from one of the nearby trees. "We need to talk."  
  
"What about??" Relena asked.  
  
"We need to talk about Dr.Takani," he replied.  
  
"AHA!!!! I knew it!! You've been mixed up in evil.....again," Trowa said, looking proud that the problem was already solved.  
  
"No.....Actually, I was going to say that I'm on your side.." Milliardo looked with a puzzled expression upon his suddenly glowing face. He looked like usual; whitish hair, navy pants, etc. Nothing had changed about him......Except that fact that he was....smiling...  
  
"Ok, so, tell me more about him. I assume you have snuck his profile out from the office at his chamber," Heero said calmly.  
  
"Yes, I did. You know me so well! I knew I should've become friends with you sooner!" Milliardo said. Still keeping a steady smile on his face. "Turns out, he's not evil at all!"  
  
"....................W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-WHAT?!!!!!!!??????????????????!!!!!!!!!" Heero was shocked.   
  
"Come again?!" Relena said. "Brother, whatever do you mean??"  
  
"Oh, well, he's on our side. He has been all along. He's sorry about poinsoning you, but it's just that he wanted you to tell him about the structure of the Gundams you piloted, so he could build one of his own, in order to stop war in Germany."  
  
"Get out!!" Heeroo shouted. "How do you know that his profile isn't a fake??"  
  
"Uhh......I don't.......Whoops! Guess I never thought about that..Haha!" Milliardo replied. "C'mon, we'll sneak in to his lab and find out for sure."  
  
"Agreed," Trowa said. "It's settled. We're going!!!"  
  
  
  
What's going to happen next to our heros? You'll just have to wait for the next chapter...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(Section 2)  
  
"Psst! Be quiet back there, or someone'll here us!" Milliardo whispered to Relena. "Just sit tight. You guard the outside and flicker the flashlight if someone's coming inside the lab."  
  
"Ok, then, I'll wait out here," Relena said. "But, what happens if I get caught?"  
  
"We'll just have to make sure that doesn't happen..." Trowa said. "Don't worry, we won't let him get you."  
  
"Ok. Just be careful in there, alright?" Relena whispered. "I don't know what I would do if I lost one of you. I mean, I don't know anything about sneaking around, piloting a Gundam, anything like that."  
  
"We won't get caught, so don't you worry your pretty head about it," Trowa snickered.  
  
"Only Heero may call my pretty. Afterall, he's in love with me. Right, Heero?" Relena asked.  
  
"No!!! Not, 'in love,' I just like you, ok?!" Heero said nervously in front of her brother. He didn't want Milliardo to know that he had a major crush on Relena.  
  
"Umm...ok, whatever you say, Heero. But, I know for a fact, that you have fallen in love with me. You told me once, about a week ago, when we were seeing a movie together," Relena said. "Don't try to hide it you....you......you.....well, I can't think of anything at the moment.....Ha, ha, ha!"  
  
"Ha, ha! Right, Relena, as if I am going to admit to loving you!" Heero answered with a stern, 'I don't want your brother to know,' sort of look.  
  
"Oh, fine, be that way!!!!!! Hmph!" she groaned. For a minute or so, they just looked at each other. They looked as if they wanted to kiss very badly.......But, naught would they, with her brother, Milliardo, being around and such.   
  
Trowa, Heero, and Milliardo went inside the lab, to the file cabinet. They tried to look for the name, "Takani, Ryuusion." They couldn't find his profile, though, so they checked out the computer.  
  
"Please enter password, or this computer will self-destruct within 5 minutes," the computer kept saying.   
  
"Oh, no! We don't know the password!! What should we do!??" Trowa asked in a panic.   
  
"I think I have an idea of what it may be..." Heero said. He pushed Milliardo aside, and lunged towards the computer, typing in the words, 'ice cream.' He got the idea, seeing as his disguise was an ice cream clerk-but it didn't work.   
  
"Jesus, Mary and Joseph! What do we do now, wise guy!?!?!?!!!!" Milliardo gaped at Heero with the evil eye. "Way to go, einstein! Now the countdown's going quicker, all thanks to you!!!"  
  
"Calm down, Milliardo! I know what it is..." Trowa whispered. He then pushed Heero away from the computer, and typed in the word, 'Gundam.' Success! The countdown stopped, and they were ready to go!  
  
"Hurry! Check out Takani's profile!!" Heero and Milliardo both said.  
  
"Ok, ok! Here goes nothing...!" Trowa said as he hovered over, 'profiles.' He clicked on Takani's name, and soon was at the profile page.   
  
"Hmm, interesting....." Heero said. Takani, Ryuusion's profile showed as the following  
  
Name: Ryuusion, Taichi, Takani  
Age: 25 (almost 26)  
Birthdate: June 22nd, 1975  
Blood Type: O+  
Company: Evil Gundam&Robot Incorporation  
Position: Asst. Manager  
  
So, that's what Ryuusion's profile looked like. Pretty mysterious, huh? Well, let's just get on with the story......  
  
"Geez! What an evil.....evil......evil dude!" Trowa said. "Look! Someone's coming! Hurry!"  
  
"Right!" Milliardo said. "Follow me."  
  
"Psst! Should we follow him??" asked Trowa.  
  
"Do we have any other choice!?" Heero said back. "Let's just follow him, ok?"  
  
"Fine. But, if we get caught, don't blame it on me!!!" Trowa insisted.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Heero snickered. "I won't blame it on you."  
"Are you suckers coming, or what?!" Milliardo whispered. "C'mere! Quickly, now!"  
  
"Coming, coming!" Heero said, as he grabbed Trowa's arm and dragged him along.  
  
"Shh! Now, be quiet. Let's make our escape swiftly, but quickly. You got that, people??!" Milliardo ordered.  
  
"Sigh.....Yes, we understand," Trowa began. "And, may I remind you that you aren't lieutenant anymore! Stop giving us orders!!!"  
  
"Geez, simmer down!" Milliardo smirked. "I was only kidding! Just....Just be quiet and careful!!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. We know the drill," Trowa said with a deep sigh. "Let's just get out of here already!" Heero followed Milliardo slowly, and cautiously. Trowa followed Heero. Soon, they were out of the lab, and back outside with...????? Where had Relena gone!?  
  
"Relena!! Are you there???" the three boys called out.  
  
"Sister! Sister!!!!! Please, answer us if you're out there!" Milliardo called with a worried look on his face.   
  
"You don't think she got caught.....do you...?" Heero asked, a little worried himself.  
  
"No, I don't think they could have caught her without us noticing," Trowa said. "We have to keep looking, though. In case she's playing a practical joke on us, just to make us worry a lot about her."  
  
"Yeah...You're right, Trowa," Heero said. "Let's hurry up and find her, so we can go contact the other Gundam pilots."  
  
"Yeah, ok," Milliardo said. ".....Well....Would ya looky here? Hmm....Looks like someone's been using oneof the old mobile suits around here....."  
  
"How do you know??" asked Trowa.   
  
"Look, here, at this mysteriously large footprint," he replied. "It looks a lot like the the print of a Cancer suit."  
  
"Really?! I don't see a thing in this light," Trowa answered. "It's too dark to see with my poor eyesight."  
  
"Hmm....Well, my guess is that Ryuusion came out with his mobile suit, and kidnapped Relena.......For the price of all the ice cream you could get...-Someone bribed him to do it," Heero said, puzzled on how they could escape without them noticing the clatter.  
  
"Intriguing..." Milliardo stated. "Very intriguing...."  
  
"Why are you asking so sophistocated?" Trowa and Heero asked.  
  
"Can't a guy actually act his age!?" Milliardo shouted. "Let's create a diversion, so we can distract the lab dudes while we escape to through the underground passage."  
  
"Good idea," Trowa agreed. "I think we should.....Aha!! I've got it!!"  
  
"Sigh.....Okay, einstein, what idea have you come up with this time..?" Heero sighed, knowing that Trowa's ideas....well.....aren't always the best ideas on the planet Earth.  
  
"I think that we should light a couple o' flares, wait for them to set off, and once the lab dudes hear the noice and come outside, we run into the lab, and through the trap door!" Trowa exclaimed, a smile upon his face, thinking that he was onto something for once.  
  
"Well, that's a great idea....That's what I'd be saying to you if..THE LAB WASN'T SOUND PROOF, YOU NUMBSKULL!!!!!" Heero shouted at him.  
  
"Geez, you really are a doufus..." Milliardo said, taking a deep breath in, and letting it out again, watching closely as the lab colleages were conversing about something important. They were huddled together, as if they were plotting something against the four....well, separated now, so that makes three kids.  
  
"Umm, ok then, we'll go inside, and I'll distract 'em while you guys find the secret passage that leads underground. And, for your information, I am a dolt-not a doufus, so...HA!" Trowa laughed at Milliardo. "In ya face, moron!"  
  
"Ummmm.........you just insultef yourself," Milliardo pointed out.  
  
"W.......W......W.....WHAT?!!?!?!?!" Trowa shouted. "How did that happen!??"  
  
"Well, you were speaking, and, I quote, you said, 'And, for ya information, I am a dolt-not a doufus, so...HA! In ya face, moron!'" Heero quoted.   
  
"He's right, you know," Milliardo smirked. "So, in your face, doufus!"  
  
"Grrr," Trowa growled, angrily. "Let's just get this over with..." So, the three quietly crept to the door, and were prepared to open the door to create a diversion...  
  
"HEY!!! LAB DOLTS!!!!!! OVER HERE!!!!!!" Milliardo teased. "Betcha can't catch me, LOSERS!!!!!!"  
  
"That's it, you are going DOWN, bucko!!" one of the lab colleages chased after him. Milliardo started pounding him to the ground, and even locked him up in his own dungeon!  
  
"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Neener, neener, neener!" Milliardo laughed.  
  
"Why you little...!!!!!" the lab guy grunted. Soon, Milliardo had the rest of the lab colleages in the dungeon, and locked them in. Soon after, he started an attempt to keep them busy while Heero and Trowa searched for Relena. What was Milliardo doing to keep them busy, you ask? Well....  
  
"Oooh, look at this. It's an important experiment....I wonder what would happen if someone were to drop it," he smirked.  
  
"Don't!! Anything but that....!" they scoffed from inside the cave. "Please, we're begging you!"  
  
"Ummm, let me think here..." Milliardo paused. "If I were to drop this, you'd be sad, and have to do all your studies all over again. If I didn't drop it......Well, you'd be happy, relieved, and wouldn't have to go through the torture to begin your studies again. You know, I'm really tempted to drop this thing right now."  
  
"We'll do anything! We promise!" they shrieked. "Please!! Our boss.....would want to decapitate us! That's how strict he is!"  
  
"Heheh, you'll do anything, hm?" Milliardo looked at them with the evil eye. "Tell me, just what exactly are Dr.Takani's plans for me, and....my.....umm....cousins who I mention, have the last name as me, live in the same house as me, so you can track me down easily."  
  
"Gasp! Dumb move, kid!" one of the colleages commented.  
  
"Oh, I'm not so sure. Now quit stalling, and tell me what he's planning to do....."  
  
"......" they were silent.  
  
"NOW, OR BEWARE OF THE DIRE CONCEQUENCES!!!!" Milliardo demanded.  
  
"Uhhh....uhh.....uhhh......how should we know..? We're mere colleages of his, that he chooses to boss around, and keep secrets from!" they all said quietly.  
  
"Don't talk to me like that! I know you're lying!" Milliardo stared. "Now, tell me the truth, or I just might set of a self-explosive. Whadda ya say, hm?"  
  
"F-f-f-fine!" they replied. "Sigh.......He's planning of kidnapping the girl, and taking her to some, 'evil factory,' downtown. We don't know anything else. Oh, yes, and he's planning on taking over the world with the Gundams. Now, will you let us go??"  
  
"Just hang on a darn minute! If you're telling the truth.....Then, that means that.....Relena's in big trouble!!! I've gotta hurry!!! Oh...yeah...and I'll be back for you in three hours, max."  
  
"Uhhhh.....ok, I guess," said one of them. Milliardo made sure the lock was tight so they couldn't get out, then ran to the underground passage, and tried to get hold of Heero and Trowa.  
  
"Sheesh! Where could they be???! I can't seem to find them anywhere!" Milliardo said to himself. "Maybe I should try calling them on my cell phone...." He dialed the number and waited for a response. "Please pick up. Please pick up."  
  
"Hello? Trowa speaking. Who's this calling? I'm kinda busy," Trowa said from the other end of the line.  
  
"It's Milliardo here. I found out the details of what Dr.Takani's up to," he replied. "I really need to find out where you guys are so we can go get Relena back together. I know where she is."  
  
"You know where Relena is!? How'd you pull that one off!?" Trowa asked, impatiently.  
  
"Oh, I'll explain later!! Just tell me where you guys are!" Milliardo snapped.  
  
"Fine, fine! We're on Maine Street......Ummm.......it's about a block from where the end of the underground passage is," Trowa responded. "Why are you in such a hurry?"   
  
"NO TIME TO EXPLAIN!!!!!!! I'LL EXPLAIN EVERYTHING....AFTER WE SAVE THE WORLD!!!!!" Milliardo shouted again. What a nimrod, he thought to himself. Doesn't he ever listen??!! Oh well, we all know the answer to that! Of course Trowa never listens!  
"Fine, fine. Just hurry up and get to us," Trowa sighed deeply. "If you're not here in two hours, I'll start assuming you're dead! Ya hear?!?!?"  
  
"Is that supposed to be some sort of vital threat?!" Milliardo shouted.   
  
"Darn straight!" he replied. Milliardo started down the long tunnel. Slowly walking, he eventually ran in to more trouble.....  
  
Who is awaiting Milliardo on the road ahead? You'll just have to wait for the next chapter...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(Section 3)  
  
"Oh great....So, now I have a threat from Trowa, that if I'm not there in two hours, he'll assume I'm dead......That's just dandy..." Milliardo thought aloud.  
  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't Milliardo Peacecraft," came a girl's voice from ahead.  
  
"Who said that?! Show yourself, now!" Milliardo shouted.  
  
"Why, Milliardo...Why so tense, sugarpie? Hm? Don't remember me??" the voice came again.  
  
"I-I-I know who you are!"  
  
"Oh, really? Is that so?! Well, tell me, then," she said again.  
  
"You're.....You're......You're Lieutenant Noine.....Right..????" Milliardo asked.  
  
"Nope! Wrong, as usual....!!" taunted the voice. "Heheheh."  
  
"C'mon! Tell me who you are, now!" he demanded louder than ever.  
  
"Sigh.....Oh, fine.....But, you're no fun," laughed the voice. "It's Dorothy! Remember now, sonny?"  
  
"Dorothy.....How I loathe you entirely," Milliardo responded.   
  
"Hmm, well, isn't that surprising?? Well, ok, I lie.....It's not surprising.....I'm actually quite used to it," Dorothy smirked. "Sooooo......how's life been treating you?"  
  
"Not well....." Milliardo said.  
  
"Annoying, ne?"  
  
"For once, you're actually right!" Milliardo said. "So, what did you come here for..? To taunt me? To be a pain in the butt to me??"  
  
"Hai. Both of those things," Dorothy snickered.  
  
"That's just great......" Milliardo sighed. "C'mon, might as well beat me up now."  
  
"Oh, I didn't come here to beat you up," Dorothy began. "I came to help you."  
  
"Help me what what, exactly!?" Milliardo snapped. "Help me fall off a cliff?!"  
  
"Hardly! I was going to help you with your mission! But, now that you're acting like a idiot, maybe I shouldn't help you!"  
  
"Good! I don't need no stinkin' help from you!" Milliardo snapped. And, with that, he vanished into thin air....  
  
"Geez, I wonder where he could be..." Trowa sighed deeply. "It's been an hour. It shouldn't have taken this long."  
  
"Hmm, you're right for once, Trowa," Heero looked at his watch. "Ten o'clock P.M., mmm..."  
  
"Whatcha doin'?" Trowa asked.   
  
"Wha? Oh, just thinking..."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Stuff..." Heero said.  
  
"What sort of stuff?"  
  
"God, will you stop asking questions?!" Heero snapped. "Gimme a break, already!!"  
  
"Sorry....."  
  
"Ugh......" he grunted. "I can't believe I got stuck with you......Stupid.....I oughta...."  
  
"HEY!!!!!! Just what is that supposed to mean?!"  
  
"Sigh.....Nevermind, you wouldn't understand. Your brain is too feeble for you to comprehend anything," Heero snickered.  
  
"I beg your parden!!!!!??" Trowa gasped. "Why you......."  
  
"Why you....what?"  
  
"Oh....umm.....Sorry, I haven't come up with anything yet," Trowa said, absent-mindedly.  
  
"Sigh....It figures!" Heero argued.  
  
"You wanna step outside, hm?!"  
  
"Uhh....We are outside, you dimwit!"  
  
"Oh......Right....Teehee."  
  
"Ugh, you are SO pathetic!!!! Can't you open your mouth at least once, without saying something dumb!?!" Heero snapped. "Geez, nothing you say is even close to being worth garbage..."  
  
"HEY!!!!! I.....I.......You....You don't have the right to say that!!"  
  
"Sure I do! You don't see anyone stopping me, do you!?"  
  
"Urg......!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Ha, ha!" Heero laughed. He laughed so hard, he passed out on the ground. Actually, Trowa was quite surprised that Heero didn't end up with a Hernia...  
  
"Geez, where are they? I don't see them anywhere!" Milliardo shouted with annoyance. "I hope nothing happened to them..."  
  
"Happened to.....who?" a mysterious, yet familiar, soothing voice came from behind.  
  
"Who's there??? I command you to show yourself this instant!" Milliardo shouted.  
  
"Calm down! It's just me...! Lieutenant Noine."  
  
"N-...Noine?! What are you doing here?! This is no place for you to be!"  
  
"Well, let's just say that I happened to come to the right place at the right time, in order to help you with your little predicament," she said. "Now, first of all, who exactly are you looking for, Milliardo? I know you're after some of the Gundam Pilots, but who.....I'm not so sure..."  
  
"I'm looking for Heero, and Trowa. Plus, I have to save my little sister, Relena, from being blown up with the rest of the buildings in this city," Milliardo answered. "Except....Heero and Trowa don't seem to be here yet. They should have been."  
"Umm....Have you ever considered looking over there, to your left???" Noine pointed.  
  
"There they are!!!!!! Thanks, Noine! I owe you one!"  
  
"Anytime, Milliardo. By the way, do you know where Relena is? If not, you're in another fix."  
  
"Nope, I am not in a fix," Milliardo grinned. "I know exactly where she is."  
  
"Well, that's good, 'cause Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dumb seem to be lost over there. You'd better go meet them right now."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine," she said with a gentle smile.  
  
"I always knew you were on my side," said Milliardo as he slowly walked over, and started kissing her softly. Then, there was a moment of silence, as the two were very in love with each other for the moment. But, then...  
  
"Milliardo...I can't..."  
  
"What? But we love each other!"  
  
"I know, but I can't keep you away from your mission. After you're done saving Relena, drop by at my place. It's not far," Noine whispered. "I must go now. You should, too, Milliardo. Good luck, my love..." And, with that, she disappeared into the night...  
  
"Well, I guess I'd better run across the street...Before Trowa does something foolish." Milliardo waited for the cars to stop, and then, headed across the street to where Trowa and Heero were.  
  
"Hey, look! It's Milliardo! He made it alive!"  
  
"Like, duh!" Milliardo answered. "Who do you think I am?! Trowa?!"  
  
"Ha, ha!......HEY!!!!!!!! I'M NOT THAT DUMB!!!!!!! GIVE IT A REST, MILLIRDO!!!!!!!" Trowa yelled in Milliardo's face.  
  
"Umm, right...Let me put it this way; If there were a test to see how dumb you were, you'd rank the top mark."  
  
"Huh???? I don't get it.."  
  
"Sigh...Fine. Let me break it down to three simple words for you...YOU ARE DUMB!!!!!!!!" Milliardo said with a laugh. "Now, enough of this silly nonsense! We must save my sister, before it's too late!"  
  
"Where is she??" Heero asked.   
  
"Just follow me, and that's an order!" Heero followed after Milliardo, and Trowa followed behind Heero.  
  
"Um, are you sure this is the right direction?? You lead us right into a dead end!"  
  
"Trust me, this is the place, alright," Milliardo scoffed. "Oh, man! What is that smell?! It smells to me like....GASOLINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Guys, Takani's going to burn the building with Relena in it!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Oh, dear god!!!!!!!"  
  
"How will we ever save her??!!!" Heero panicked.  
  
"There's only one way...And it ain't that pretty, I trust."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"First, we...........and then..........." Milliardo explained to the others. With that, they broke down the side door, and got prepared for a little battle...  
  
"What are YOU doing here?!?!" Takani shouted. "Not again!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Dang it, Milliardo! Why do you always ruin my plans?!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Gee, I don't know....Maybe because, well, let's think here.....I'M NOT ON YOUR SIDE!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Well, if you've come for a battle, I suggest you hurry it up. Because, within 15 minutes, this building is going to explode..."  
  
"Dang you!"  
  
"Well, let's get in gear. This isn't going to be easy..." Milliardo said. "Here, take this..." He handed Trowa a gun, and same for Heero, just incase they got in deep trouble.  
  
"What do you suggest we start off with in battle??"  
  
"Well, guns are for sissies, so I'm going to just fight by myself, without a weapon," Milliardo answered. "If I get in trouble, you guys move in and start attacking. Takani's weak spot is his eyes. If you slightly damage his eye, all is lost for him. He doesn't have good eye sight, so try to damage his glasses."  
  
"Aye, aye!" Milliardo left for battle. Things didn't look good, but that's when he was able to twist Takani's arm, and while he was crying out in pain, managed to bust up his glasses, too.  
  
"NOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ANYTHING BUT MY GLASSES!!!!!!!!" he shrieked.  
  
*crunch, crunch*  
  
"Gee, it's just too bad. There go your glasses! SUCK-------------ER!"  
  
"I'll get back at you!!!" he raced towards Milliardo, but ended up bumping into a table, instead. Milliardo snapped Takani's back, and suggested he surrender.  
  
"Ok, ok! You win..."  
  
"Hang on a minute! How do you stop the bombs in here??"  
  
"Go to the computer to the left. Enter the word, 'gundam,' as the password, and select, 'shut off all systems."  
  
"Arigato!"  
  
"Errr.....You.....You're welcome, I suppose."  
  
"Milliardo! Quick! These bombs explode in 50 seconds!!!!!!!! HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!" Relena shrieked with dear life. With less than 10 seconds to go, Milliardo managed to shut off all systems, and all was back to normal. As for Takani.....Well.....He left town, and promised never to return again.  
  
******Later on, at Lieutenant Noine's place******  
  
"Oh, Noine. I always knew you loved me!"  
  
"Of course! And I always will..." They started kissing each other softly.  
  
******Later on, at Heero's place******  
  
"Heero..."  
  
"Yes, Relena?"  
  
"Do you really love me?"  
  
"Of course, love! I would never dream of liking anyone else but you." With that, Relena and Heero kissed, and kissed......and kissed some more. By the morning, all was back to normal, and everyone was happy again.....Except Trowa...  
  
  
THE END  



End file.
